


heels are horrid

by riieme



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i cant write anything substantial + school aLRIGHT, im trying to do these prompts every day ok, loose drabble, slightly angsty? idk its not particularly happy toned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riieme/pseuds/riieme
Summary: but a good life does not come without sacrifices.or payment, for that matter.





	heels are horrid

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt lazy days.
> 
> as per usual, i've taken the words to heart but thrown the actual idea out the window

Her feet ache, and her leg muscles died a long time ago. Heels are horrid.

( "heels are necessary though. don't complain, lift your chin up, and bear the pain for the sake of the ellenstein name that has provided for you your entire life." )

She's heard the same words repeated over and over, and she's increasingly growing sick of them. Even so, for the mother she loves ( not for the name that is her mother's pride and joy ), she'll place a hand to her chest to settle the agitated sensation ever-rising in her thin, tired body.

( "but can i not ever have a break?" )

A sad smile graces this elegant lady's face ( even in the privacy of her own room, her smile must be subtle and beautiful ). For this mysterious benefactor of hers ( of her mother's ) that expects so much from her, she cannot rest.

( "your days of frivolity are over. it is time to repay the kindness i have given you." )

Indeed, the lazy days of the past are over.

_...what "lazy days" of the past?_

**Author's Note:**

> give magda a break dammit. shouldn't there be child labor laws. or labor laws in general about forcing your daughter to constantly go to balls...........


End file.
